Character Creation
So, you want to create a new character? Is it for an existing campaign or a new campaign Character? New Campaign Next question: is your party a group of Rip Van specialists, waking up in a new world? Then New Rip Van Characters is the place to go. If not, you'll want to create a New Wastelander Character New Rip Van Characters Rip Van teams were chosen from the best of the best. You are a solid, dedicated and committed individual, screened for psychological and physiological issues and one of the finest specimens of humanity. Roll 5d6 twelve times, dropping the lowest two and keeping the six best scores. Assign these as you please. Immediately advance to 6th level (this represents your pre-hibernation training and experience). Your occupation grants you the skills described in D20 Modern rather than Future or Apocalypse. At least one of your six levels must be a level in an advanced class, which represents the specialty for which you were selected for the Rip Van program. The following advanced classes are acceptable for Rip Van members: * D20 Modern: ** Soldier ** Martial Artist ** Gunslinger ** Infiltrator ** Bodyguard ** Field Scientist ** Techie ** Field Medic ** Investigator ** Negotiator * D20 Future ** Ambassador ** Dreadnought ** Engineer ** Explorer ** Field Officer ** Technosavant Starting Gear As Rip Van volunteers, your Haven is equipped with the best gear a crippled, terrified nation could provide. Each 8-person Haven is equipped with: *8 light duty vests *8 tactical vests *8 M16A2 assault rifles *8 Benelli 121 M1 shotguns *8 Beretta M92F handguns *4,800 5.56 NATO rounds *1,680 12-gauge shells *3,600 9mm rounds *32 fragmentation grenades *60lbs of C4 *120 detonators *8 machetes *8 bayonets *2,400 MREs *8 large range packs *8 contractor's field bags *8 professional walkie-talkies *8 night-vision goggles *2 metal detectors *4 electrical tool kits *4 mechanical tool kits *2 bolt cutters *8 medical kits *8 multipurpose tools *2 pharmacist kits *8 Search-and-Rescue Kits *8 backpacks *8 binoculars *60 chemical light sticks *Climbing gear *16 compasses *2 fire extinguishers *16 flashlights *8 NBC suits *8 rad suits *2 GPS receivers *Local tactical map *8 mesh vests *8 portable stoves *1,000 ft of climbing rope *8 sleeping bags *4 tents In addition, each Rip Van volunteer starts with a specific item they have chosen. This piece of gear should have practical significance for your character and includes up to 8 reloads for a weapon. Weapons and armor chosen for this role are considered mastercrafted (+2 bonus). While this is a tremendous quantity of gear, it should be noticed that everyone knows just how well-stocked Rip Van Havens are. New Wastelander Characters You are a survivor of the worst a broken civilization can throw at you. Hard-bitten and tough, you have survived this long either by your brawn or your wits. Roll 4d6 twelve times, dropping the lowest and keeping the six best, assigning as you please. Immediately advance to 6th level, this representing your experience surviving in the wasteland up to this point. Your occupation grants you the skills described in D20 Apocalypse rather than Future or Modern. One of your six levels should be in an advanced class. This represents your focus, the special skills that have kept you alive. Acceptable advanced classes for Survivors are: * D20 Modern: ** Martial Artist ** Gunslinger ** Infiltrator ** Daredevil ** Bodyguard ** Techie (for Children of the Machine only) ** Field Medic ** Investigator (for Lawbringers only) ** Negotiator *D20 Apocalypse ** Road Warrior (for Road Warriors only) ** Salvager *D20 Past ** Adventurer *D20 Future ** Nuclear Nomad ** Engineer ** Explorer Starting Gear You are a rough, tough survivor. You have 150 TU of starting gear, not counting bonus starting gear given by your faction.